Nafasmu
by Wana LightNight
Summary: /"Sasuke-kun..ke-kenapa kita ke tempat seperti ini?" Bukankah rencananya mereka akan menuju acara festival tahun baru di pusat kota, kenapa Sasuke malah mengajaknya ke tempat sepi seperti ini? Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), rape, lime and many more!**

.

.

.

Gedung ini tampak tak terawat sama sekali. Dindingnya tak dicat, hanya tampak graffiti-graffiti aneh yang mendominasi dinding tersebut. Jaring laba-laba yang bisa ditemukan di setiap sudut ruangan dan beberapa kardus yang tak terpakai tersusun di bagian pojok dari ruangan ini. Cahaya matahari pun tak banyak yang masuk karena jendela-jendela kecil hanya terletak di bagian paling atas dari gedung yang bisa disebut gudang ini.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ragu-ragu mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang telah terlebih dulu memasuki gedung ini.

"Sasuke-kun..ke-kenapa kita ke tempat seperti ini?" Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada pemuda yang berjalan di depannya. Bukankah rencananya mereka akan menuju acara festival tahun baru di pusat kota, kenapa Sasuke malah mengajaknya ke tempat sepi seperti ini?

"Kenapa? Aku tidak terlalu suka tempat yang ramai. Lagipula…saat ini aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu," ucapnya enteng.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menyamankan dirinya di sofa berwarna kusam satu-satunya di ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri terdiam dua meter di depannya.

"Duduklah di sini," katanya sambil tersenyum. Menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Hinata tampak ragu-ragu mengikuti perintah kekasihnya untuk duduk. Tapi melihat pandangan Sasuke yang menajam, perlahan dilangkahkannya juga kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman saat ini. Sesekali ia memainkan jarinya untuk menutupi rasa canggung yang dirasakannya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat memulai permbicaraan.

"Hinata…"

Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika ketika suara Sasuke terdengar begitu jelas di samping telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tidak biasa dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

Rona merah mewarnai masing-masing pipi putih Hinata. Pemuda itu masih belum mengalihkan pandangan matanya juga. Sampai Hinata melihat pergerakkan di bibirnya.

"Boleh…aku memelukmu?" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Onyx kelamnya menatap Hinata dengan intens. Meminta sedikit harapan.

Awalnya Hinata sedikit terkejut atas permintaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Melihat mata pemuda di hadapannya yang seolah-olah menghipnotis dirinya, perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya – membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh oleh kedua lengan kekar milik kekasihnya.

"Hinata…" hembusan nafas hangat menerpa kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata kala bibir lembut kekasihnya mengecupi bahu kecil yang terbalut blus putih yang dikenakannya. Pelukkan Sasuke di tubuhnya semakin lama semakin mengerat. Seakan takut ia akan menjauh pergi bila pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukkannya.

Satu juta pertanyaan terlintas di kepala Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya, kenapa Sasuke berbuat seperti ini? Tiba-tiba ingin menyentuh dirinya dan mengucapkan namanya dengan mesra.

Ini seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya.

Dia yang biasa selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh, entah kenapa bisa berubah seperti ini. Sifatnya…dan sorot matanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata tidak menyukai cara Sasuke memandang padanya akhir-akhir ini. Terasa berbeda, ia tahu itu. Bahkan pelukkannya kali ini pun terasa berbeda dan tak membuatnya nyaman sama sekali.

Saat Hinata hampir terbuai akan sentuhan hangat Sasuke di pipinya, sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah tangan Sasuke menyelinap masuk dari bawah kaos miliknya, kesadaran Hinata utuh seratus persen.

"SASUKE!" dengan keras ia dorong dada Sasuke sedikit menjauh sebelum pemuda itu menyingkap ke atas kaos yang dipakainya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa kau seperti yang ketakutan begitu?" perlahan pemuda itu kembali mendekat ke arah Hinata. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau pipi hangat gadis di depannya yang langsung ditepis dengan sedikit kasar.

"I-itu tidak lucu, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata dengan kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya. Merasa amosfer yang semakin tidak nyaman saja, Hinata berkata, "A-aku…m..mau pulang saja!" ujarnya seraya menyambar tas kecil di sebelahnya.

Tapi baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik paksa lengannya, hingga tubuhnya terhempas kasar ke sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan Sasuke-"

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi dari milik Hinata. Pemuda itu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memposisikan dirinya menindih tubuh mungil gadisnya.

Lelehan bening meluncur dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Ia takut. Takut memandang mata Sasuke yang entah kenapa dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Tak kuat lagi memandang mata Sasuke, Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat seraya mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

_SREEET_

Lavender Hinata melebar saat didengar suara robekkan kain yang berasal dari kaos bagian atasnya yang ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan!" jerit Hinata yang mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya guna menghindari Sasuke yang hampir menyentuh area dadanya yang terbuka. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan jeritan keras yang berasal dari mulut Hinata. Pemuda raven itu menarik bahu mungil Hinata agar ia terlentang.

"Hentikaaaan!" kali ini entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Hinata mendorong tubuh kekar itu mundur dan berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dari sofa tersebut dan berlari menjauh walau kakinya terasa gemetar dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Hinata tak mengira kalau Sasuke berhasil mengejarnya saat ia hampir sampai di pintu keluar. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Hinata dengan kasar, kali ini ke dinding di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang dipenuhi nafsu itu menekan tubuh Hinata yang masih berusaha berontak darinya.

"Le-lepaskan aku...k-kau...kau sakit, Sasuke!" jerit Hinata kembali. Tangannya memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke, berusaha keras untuk lepas dari pemuda Uchiha yang kini tengah menciumi lehernya dengan beringas.

"Hentikhaammhp-" jeritannya teredam oleh aksi tiba-tiba Sasuke yang menarik rambutnya ke belakang kemudian melumat penuh nafsu mulut kecilnya.

Pagutan demi pagutan, Sasuke lancarkan pada Hinata yang tak kunjung membukakan mulut untuknya. Tubuh Hinata menggigil saat bibir Sasuke mengesap penuh-penuh yang ada pada mulutnya. Debaran jantungnya kian memuncak saat tangan kekar Sasuke menyingkap dan menyelinap masuk ke bawah rok berlipit yang ia pakai saat ini.

"A-aahhh…henti..kan..a-aahh.." jeritan tertahan Hinata kembali terdengar saat tangan Sasuke meremas bagian kewanitaannya dengan kuat.

"Sudah cu..cukup, Sas…a-aaahh…" air mata tak sanggup lagi dibendung oleh kedua kelopak mata Hinata. Berteriak pun tak akan gunanya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang menekan tubuhnya ini baru saja akan memulai babak inti dari yang akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau..jahat…"

Sasuke yang tampak sedang mengancingkan kemeja hitam miliknya, menoleh sebentar ke arah Hinata di belakangnya.

"K-kenapa…kenapa kau lakukan i-ini kepadaku, Sasuke-kun.." lirih Hinata sambil terisak. Gadis itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan mencengkram kaos satu-satunya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. "Memang…apa s-salahku…" bisiknya.

Rasa marah, jijik, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu saat melihat wajah pemuda yang menodai kesuciannya menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia tak menyangka, kekasih yang amat dicintainya tega melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya.

Tubuhnya belum berhenti gemetar sejak awal Sasuke melakukan hal kotor itu kepadanya. Ia beringsut. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian kewanitaannya akibat dipaksa bercinta dengan kasar oleh pemuda di depannya. Rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan semuanya. Ia benar-benar kotor. Jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu ibuku, Hinata?" suara Sasuke bergema dalam ruangan sepi ini. Isak tangis Hinata berhenti untuk sejenak. Hinata tak menyahut. Ditatapnya punggung pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Dulu ibuku bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Konoha," ujarnya. Hinata masih tak bersuara sama sekali.

"Ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dan ramah. Tidak heran kalau banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya…"

"…termasuk juga pimpinan tertinggi di perusahaan tempat ibuku bekerja…"

"…ia menyukai ibuku. Menghalalkan segala cara agar ibuku menjadi miliknya. Apapun caranya,"

Hinata bisa melihat tangan Sasuke terkepal di samping tubuhnya.

"Hingga dia…tega memperkosa ibuku…"

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar saat mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke.

"Dia merampas kehormatan ibuku, kebahagiaannya. Sampai ibuku menderita dan memilih bunuh diri sebagai jalan terbaik baginya…"

"Ibu tidak ingat kalau ia masih mempunyai dua anak laki-laki yang masih sangat kecil, yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini…"

"Anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun dan adiknya yang baru berumur dua tahun," suara Sasuke semakin mengecil.

Hinata tahu kalau anak laki-laki yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke itu adalah dia dan kakaknya.

"Sampai akhirnya kedua anak lelaki itu tumbuh besar dan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka ingin balas dendam. Balas dendam akan sakit hati ibu mereka. Lebih pedih. Lebih pedih dari yang dirasakan oleh ibu mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan pria tersebut…"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan terkekeh kecil. "Dan kau tahu siapa pria bajingan yang telah memperkosa ibuku itu, Hinata?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

Hinata terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Sampai Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bagai tersambar petir saat itu juga.

"Hyuuga Hiashi. AYAHMU! Ayah kandungmu, Hinata! Dialah orang yang sudah membuatku kehilangan ibu yang sangat aku sayangi!" pernyataan Sasuke yang disampaikan dengan suara yang amat keras itu bagai memecah gendang telinga Hinata. Sorot mata pemuda itu menyimpan begitu banyak kebencian saat menatap dirinya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." ia berusaha menyangkal. Menyelami sosok dari pribadi ayahnya yang baik dan terpandang. Ayahnya tak mungkin melakukan hal kotor semacam itu.

Saat masih belum bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke barusan, ia tersentak kaget begitu menyadari pemuda Uchiha itu telah mengambil posisi berjongkok di depannya.

"Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada puteri kesayangannya…" bisik Sasuke dengan kepala yang sengaja ia dimiringkan seraya memegang dan mengangkat dagu Hinata menatap ke arahnya. "Benar begitu kan, Hinata?"

Kali ini Hinata kembali menangis.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>Geeezz…liburan udah mulai abis. Gak dapet mood buat ngelanjutin fic, eh, malah bikin fic baru. Gaje pula. DX<p>

Saran & kritiknya Wana tunggu via review.

So, review please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic by Wana LightNight  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Corp.**

Pria berumur 49 tahunan itu membenarkan letak bingkai kaca matanya yang sedikit turun. Ia membenahi beberapa kertas laporan hasil target perusahaan minggu ini, kemudian beralih pandang pada seorang pria muda yang duduk di depannya dengan tenang.

"Untuk masalah cuti yang kau ajukan beberapa hari yang lalu itu, aku sudah menyetujuinya. Besok bisa langsung kau ambil." kata pemimpin tertinggi Hyuuga Corporation-Hyuuga Hiashi-itu pada pria di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi mengangguk. Tangannya kembali sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen yang tengah ia tekuni. "Yang paling penting untuk seorang anak memang berkumpul bersama orang tua mereka," ujarnya yang diiringi senyuman ringan. Ia tahu maksud laki-laki di depannya ini meminta libur adalah karena ingin menjenguk ibunya yang sekarang berada di Amegakure. Ya, hidup jauh dari keluarga memang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Titip salamku untuk keluargamu," kata Hiashi lagi.

Pria muda itu tidak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah membalas perkataan Hiashi dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sinis. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aku pun akan makan malam bersama kedua puteriku hari ini," perlahan jemari kurusnya meraih bingkai foto yang sengaja ia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Sebelah sisi kacanya terpantul oleh sinar matahari sore. Tampak sosok Hiashi muda dan alm. sang isteri yang tengah berdiri bersanding menggendong seorang bayi perempuan di dekapannya, dan tak lupa seorang gadis kecil berpipi merah dengan senyum cantiknya yang mengambil tempat berdiri di antara keduanya.

"Mengingat aku jarang sekali ada di rumah, kurasa…ada baiknya kalau meluangkan waktu sekali-kali dengan mereka," disentuhnya bagian kaca tipis dari foto tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang.

Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia.

Paling tidak, sampai saat itu. Saat isterinya masih berada di sampingnya.

"Mereka pasti akan senang sekali," komentar pendek pria muda itu, berhasil memunculkan senyum hangat di wajah Hiashi.

"Begitukah?" Hiashi terlihat antusias. Membayangkan wajah kedua puterinya yang begitu bahagia. Beberapa waktu lalu, si bungsu Hyuuga memang selalu mengeluh akan dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan, hingga melupakan keluarga sendiri. Hiashi hanya bisa menghela nafas saat itu.

Semenjak isterinya meninggal, sebisa mungkin Hiashi berusaha menjadi sosok yang memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kedua puterinya. Apapun itu, asalkan bisa membuat keduanya tersenyum, Hiashi rela melakukan apa saja.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka berdua," tatapannya meredup. "Karena mereka adalah harta paling berharga yang diberikan oleh alm. Isteriku," Hiashi menyapukan telunjuknya pada bagian wajah sang isteri dalam foto yang dipegangnya. Entah kenapa, bila menyinggung soal isterinya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri merasa sedih.

"Kenapa Anda bicara seperti ini?"

Kata-kata bernada datar itu sempat membuat Hiashi bingung. "Hm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saya bukan siapa-siapa Anda. Saya hanya pegawai di sini."

Lagi-lagi perkataannya membuat Hiashi semakin tidak mengerti. Ia mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian berkata, "Kau adalah orang kepercayaanku. Jadi menurutku tidak jadi masalah kalau aku sedikit menceritakan tentang keluargaku."

Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Tidak seharusnya Anda percaya semudah itu pada seseorang," ujarnya dingin.

"Hmp. Nada bicara macam apa itu? Apa aku salah bicara? Maaf kalau aku sedikit menyinggung perasaanmu. Sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan pembicaraan kita," tutur Hiashi yang melihat ada keganjilan pada diri pegawainya satu ini.

"Tidak," potong laki-laki itu cepat. "Hanya saja…mendengar Anda menyebut-nyebut tentang keluarga dan betapa Anda sangat menyayangi kedua puteri Anda, saya jadi semakin rindu dengan ibu saya," ujarnya pelan. Ada nada getir yang bisa Hiashi tangkap dari nada bicara orang ini.

Kali ini Hiashi mulai maklum. Ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian sebelah tangannya terulur di depan wajah pria muda di depannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang dengan keluargamu akhir pekan ini, Uchiha-san."

Sosok yang dipanggil Uchiha itu ikut berdiri dan menyambut jabat tangan pemimpinnya. Ia sedikit mendengus. "Anda masih saja memanggil saya dengan 'Uchiha-san'. Panggil saja saya Itachi, Hyuuga-sama."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan memanjakan tubuh dengan berendam air hangat setelah seharian penuh melakukan aktivitas berat di kantor. Begitulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Sepulang bekerja, ia langsung merendamkan tubuh lelahnya dengan air hangat. Hari ini ia pulang agak cepat dari biasanya. Tentu saja ia berdalih tentang cutinya. Ia memang sedang tidak mood saja hari ini.

Secangkir teh hijau hangat akan sangat membantu. Asap mengepul tampak jelas dari gelas berisi minuman beraroma lembut tersebut. Itachi mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Ia duduk di sofa dan menyambar remote televisi yang terletak di meja depannya. Ia benar-benar suntuk sekali hari ini. Apalagi jika harus mengingat seharian ini ia terus bertatap muka dengan pemilik utama Hyuuga Corp tempat ia bekerja. Memandang wajahnya saja ia benar-benar muak. Ia benci wajah tua yang dipampang tidak berdosa tersebut. Senyumnya ketika bercerita tentang keluarganya yang sempurna, membuatnya semakin geram ingin menghabisi pria bermata lavender tersebut saat itu juga-kalau saja ia tidak ingat niat awalnya sengaja menyusup dan berpura-pura menjadi pegawai di Hyuuga Corp.

Itachi menghela nafas. Jemarinya menekan-nekan remote TV beberapa kali. Jelas sekali ia sedang mencari acara televisi yang menarik minatnya. Tapi hampir beberapa menit berlalu, ia tak juga menemukan acara yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

Tak lama telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, disusul dengan sosok adik lelakinya yang menghambur masuk dengan seorang gadis di kedua lengannya.

Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya. Tanpa basa-basi, langsung saja ia ikuti sang adik masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berhenti sebentar dan berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau baru pulang, Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh sebentar pada sang kakak. Ia bergumam macam 'hn' tidak jelas, hingga kemudian tampak membaringkan gadis belia dalam gendongannya pada ranjang empuk di kamar miliknya ini.

"Siapa gadis itu, Sasuke?" Itachi langsung menyampaikan hal yang daritadi menggelitik keingintahuannya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menderakkan tubuhnya karena kelelahan. "Kau membawa gadis yang ketiduran ke rumah?" pemilik mata onyx tersebut menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kali ini ia sudah berada di samping ranjang dimana gadis yang terlelap itu berada.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Hinata bukan ketiduran. Melainkan pingsan. Ya. Ia pingsan karena lagi-lagi Sasuke melakukannya dengan kasar pada Hinata di dalam mobil saat perjalanan pulang kemari.

"Bagaimana?" alih-alih manjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, Sasuke malah melempar tanya.

"Apanya?" tanya Itachi sedikit bingung.

"Dia cantik, kan?"

Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menoleh sebentar pada sosok mungil di sampingnya. Kulit tubuhnya benar-benar bagus, kelihatan sekali kalau gadis ini seorang yang pandai merawat diri. Pipinya terlihat merona, entah kenapa Itachi sangat yakin kalau warna merah yang menghiasi bagian tersebut bukanlah berasal dari perona pipi. Dan terakhir, yang menarik perhatian Itachi adalah rambut panjang berwarna gelap tersebut. Mirip dengan ibunya. Cantik.

Tanpa sadar, Itachi berjongkok di samping ranjang. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Memperhatikan gadis tersebut dengan seksama. "Ya. Sangat cantik," ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia sudah mengira akan hal ini.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Itachi kembali bertanya tanpa memandang Sasuke. Matanya masih tertuju pada wajah gadis yang di bawa oleh Sasuke itu.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk malas. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar dan duduk santai di sana. Masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada kakak kandungnya, melihat berbagai macam reaksi dari wajah sang kakak.

Meski sudah tahu jawabannya, Itachi bertanya juga. Dilihat darimanapun, gadis ini pasti punya nilai tersendiri untuk adiknya. Dan Itachi mengakui kalau Sasuke punya selera wanita yang bagus.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hinata."

"Nama yang manis," komentar sulung Uchiha tersebut. Nama dan parasnya benar-benar cocok sekali. Orang tuanya pasti seorang yang pandai memilih nama.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Itachi masih bingung. "Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Malah dengan cueknya ia memainkan karet gelang yang tak sengaja ia temukan di meja dekat tempatnya duduk. Memainkannya hingga sebuah bentuk tercipta dari hasil yang ia maksudkan.

"Apa orang tuanya tahu?"

Sasuke masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Masih seru mengikat beberapa sisi dari karet yang ditemukannya.

Habis kesabaran, Itachi mulai membentak adik lelakinya itu. "Sasuke, kalau kakakmu bertanya, kau harus menjawab!"

"Aku harus jawab apa?" tanyanya enteng.

Itachi menghela nafas. Tahu kalau sifat adiknya memang seperti ini. Dengan nada lelah ia kembali mengulang pertanyaanya. "Apa orang tua anak ini tahu dia ada di sini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawanya kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya saja. Hanya itu," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Jangan bodoh! Dia tak sama dengan mainan-mainanmu yang dulu," ujar Itachi.

Senyum sinis mengembang dari sudut bibir pemuda berambut raven tersebut. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena kau membawanya ke rumah," tukas Itachi. "Biasanya aku hanya memergokimu berada di diskotik dan club malam saja."

Sasuke kembali bungkam.

"Kenapa? Apa dia ini sangat istimewa bagimu?"

Kata-kata Itachi membuat senyum sinisnya semakin terlihat jelas. Dengan penuh penekanan, Sasuke bilang, "Ya, dia **sangat istimewa**. Karenanya, ku bawa dia ke sini."

Kembali lagi Itachi arahkan pandangannya pada sosok Hinata. Wajah gadis ini terlihat sembab dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang sedikit mengering. Dan Itachi terpaku pada bagian leher Hinata yang dihiasi bercak berwarna kemerahan seperti bekas gigitan. Benar juga. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang kalau tubuh Hinata dibalut jaket hitam yang ia kenal betul milik adiknya itu? Apa Sasuke sudah…

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" walau terlihat jelas sekali, Itachi ingin memastikan kebenarannya dari bibir Sasuke sendiri. "Kau…melecehkannya?"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak saat Itachi bertanya seperti itu. "Hei…aku tak sebejat itu jadi seorang pria," ia berdalih tanpa dosa. Menyunggingkan senyum nakal yang ia yakin Itachi tahu apa maksudnya.

Setelah terkekeh sebentar, pemuda itu menghela nafas kemudian memandang mata sang kakak dengan tatapan menantang. "Kalaupun iya aku melecehkannya, memangnya kau mau apa?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Pria berumur 24 tahun itu kembali memandang wajah Hinata yang tampak lelah. Batinnya merasa iba mengetahui kalau wajah polos ini sudah terkotori oleh adiknya. Bagaimana dengan perasaan kedua orang tua gadis ini bila mengetahui anak gadisnya sudah ternodai?

"Aku…hanya merasa kasihan pada gadis ini," ucap Itachi pelan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau masih ada rasa kasihan di dunia ini…ibu tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kita berdua."

"Bicara apa kau ini, Sasuke?" mendengar Sasuke mengungkit-ungkit nama ibu, tak pelak membuat Itachi sedikit kesal. Ia tak suka nada bicara Sasuke yang seolah-olah mempersalahkan ibu mereka.

"Jangan salah paham. Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan," seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Itachi, Sasuke segera meralat perkataannya yang sedikit banyak memang ia akui salah. Yang ia maksudkan bukan ibu mereka, melainkan orang yang tak punya rasa belas kasihan pada ibu mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menghampiri Itachi. "Ku beri tahu kau satu hal, kak. Nama gadis ini, Hinata…"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bukannya Sasuke sudah memberi tahu nama gadis ini barusan kepadanya? Lalu untuk apa ia memberitahunya lagi?

Setelah berada tepat di hadapan Itachi, pemuda yang memiliki iris mata serupa dengan dengan milik kakaknya itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Itachi.

"….Lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hinata menggeliat dari tidur lelapnya. Sinar terang mentari begitu mengusik dirinya, membuat matanya sedikit perih karenanya. Ia memposisikan dirinya terduduk. Lama ia terdiam. Kemudian menjelajahi setiap sisi kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan biru yang ia tangkap dengan kedua mata lavendernya.

Kamar yang nyaman tapi terasa asing baginya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya saat ingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya kemarin siang. Bayangan akan perlakuan paksa dan kotor Sasuke kepadanya, kembali melintas dalam otaknya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, namun gagal.

Ia memperhatikan penampilannya. Jaket hitam yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya itu ia ingat betul Sasuke yang memakaikannya. Setelah habis menodainya di gedung sepi tersebut, ia dipeluk dan digendong oleh Sasuke ke dalam mobil. Ia yang saat itu tidak berdaya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sasuke kembali menindih tubuhnya dan mengulangi perlakuannya yang membuat Hinata menjerit-jerit minta tolong. Setelahnya, ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa karena hilang kesadaran.

Belum selesai dari shock yang menderanya, kali ini Hinata dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seorang pria berambut hitam yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Sasuke dari balik pintu kamar ini.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian di hadapannya. Terlepas dari garis panjang di dekat masing-masing matanya, wajah pria ini benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Matanya begitu tajam. Berkilat berbahaya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Kini Itachi bisa melihat iris keunguan yang dimiliki gadis di hadapannya, sama dengan milik satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia habisi saat ini juga. Sama-sama memuakkan!

Kali ini tidak ada lagi belas kasihan yang ia tunjukkan untuk Hinata. Dendam telah membutakan segalanya. Saat tahu gadis ini adalah darah daging pria yang telah membuat hidup Itachi dan Sasuke menderita-terlebih ibu mereka, ia jelas mengakui kalau Sasuke mendapatkan tangkapan yang bagus. Bahkan adiknya itu telah terlebih dulu bertindak daripada dirinya. Mengorek informasi tentang keluarga Hyuuga, berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Hinata, hingga akhirnya menghancurkannya perlahan-lahan.

Sebenarnya Itachi tidak begitu suka dengan cara yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Mau diapakan lagi? Toh tidak terlalu mempengaruhi rencana yang telah ia susun beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Hiashi pantas mendapatkannya. Dan Hinata? Ia memang tidak punya salah apa-apa. Satu-satunya kesalahan darinya adalah…ia terlahir sebagai puteri Hiashi.

Dan semua yang terlibat darah dengan pria bajingan itu, juga harus menerima akibatnya.

Nafas Hinata tercekat saat pria muda ini mencengkram dagunya meminta menengadah ke arahnya yang berdiri menjulang di samping ranjang.

"Si-siapa kau?" ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tahu orang ini tidak bermaksud baik kepadanya. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang datar dan matanya yang tajam, Hinata tahu orang ini sangat membencinya. Kenapa? Memangnya ia salah apa? Ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Lantas kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat?

Cengkraman di dagunya semakin menguat. Hinata terisak semakin kencang.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Seluruh syaraf Hinata seakan mati saat itu juga mendengar bentakan dari pria di depannya. Dagunya dilepaskan dengan kasar hingga Hinata sedikit terhempas ke belakang. Ia beranikan diri mendongak menatap pria tersebut. Nafasnya memburu. Kentara sekali pria ini sedang menahan kekesalannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hinata segera bergegas berdiri dari ranjangnya berniat lari, ketika tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik dan tubuhnya ditabrakkan dengan dinding kamar oleh pria tersebut. Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan bicara apapun kecuali kau ingin keluargamu celaka!" desis Itachi tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata bergidik saat mendengar perkataan orang yang mengunci pergerakkannya ini.

Dengan cepat Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Berdoa agar pria di hadapannya ini segera melepaskannya. "Kalau kau sampai berani macam-macam…" pria ini kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Nada bicaranya mengingatkan Hinata akan Sasuke yang juga berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti ini. Tapi yang ini entah kenapa lebih menakutkan. "…Akan kuhabisi ayahmu sekarang juga!"

"A-ayah…" gumam Hinata lirih.

Hingga kemudian mata Hinata terbelalak lebar dan tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan kecupan basah di bagian lehernya. "Aku ini bisa lebih kejam daripada Sasuke. Kau harus ingat itu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p>Ternyata Itachi juga sama gilanya kayak Sasuke!#plak<p>

Btw, fic Wana yang TNOOM lagi dalam proses pembuatan. Moga gak kena syndrome males, biar cepet rampung.

Terima kasih banyak Wana ucapin buat: Ichigo-hirukama, DarkGray-sama, TheEmma1412, Ai HinataLawliet, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Yukio Hisa, lavender hime chan, shinkokyuu, suka snsd, Lollytha-chan, X-nevermind, anon, Y.C, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Aiko Saki, Indigo Violetta, n, RK-Hime, Mei Anna AiHina, payung biru, SuHi-18, Sasuhina-caem, Hanachan, lupa paswoerdx, Nolarious, Ryuuchi, Hoang Tien, jen dai & yuri. Gomen gak bisa bales satu-persatu~

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tatapan matanya kosong.<p>

Diam. Bergeming.

Isakkan kecil dari bibirnya memecah keheningan di malam itu. Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya, ia meringkuk. Bergetar karena tangisannya semakin keras.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Sosok gadis kecil berpiyama hijau, mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya bingung menatap kakaknya.

"Nee-chan?" ucapnya seraya mengusap rambut panjang Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan rapuhnya. Isakkannya menyayat hati gadis kecil tersebut.

"Nee-chan jangan begini. Aku jadi ikut sedih," lirihnya. Dipeluknya tubuh kakaknya itu dengan erat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat Hanabi menangis. Tapi kali ini ia telah mengingkari janji tersebut. Adik satu-satunya ini sangat ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Ia tidak sanggup melihat adiknya menderita. Tapi perkataan pria yang ia temui pagi tadi membuat Hinata merasa takut. Hinata tahu pria itu tidak macam-macam dengan perkataanya. Ia takut pria itu akan melukai Hanabi atau anggota keluarganya yang lain. Cukup dirinya saja seorang yang merasakannya.

Kami-sama, lindungilah keluargaku, bisiknya berulang kali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ayah tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke sini, Hinata," senyuman samar Hiashi berikan pada sosok Hinata yang baru muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya. Hinata mengangguk kecil, kemudian berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Aku bawakan ayah…umm..ini.." tangannya terulur ragu-ragu memberikan sekotak bekal makan siang yang sengaja ia siapkan dari rumah.

Hiashi menyambutnya dengan sumringah. "Arigato," ucapnya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang masih diam mematung di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" kedua tangan besar Hiashi, memegangi masing-masing pundak Hinata. Ia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah puteri kesayangannya yang tertutupi poni.

"A-ayah…" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hm?"

"A-ayah tidak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan. Hiashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Apalagi mata beningnya kali ini tampak berkaca-kaca saat menatapnya.

"Tidak. Ayah tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" suara Hiashi kembali terdengar.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku..hanya takut k-kalau terjadi apa-apa pa-pada ayah…"

Pemimpin tertinggi Hyuuga itu menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia membelai puncak kepala Hinata dengan hangat, meresapi kelembutan rambut puterinya. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi? Lihat lingkar hitam di bawah matamu, nak…"

Hinata terhenyak sesaat. Wajahnya memang tampak kusut sekali hari ini. Matanya pun bengkak karena terus-terusan dipakai menangis. Itu karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu saat ini ada dua orang yang mengincar ayahnya. Ingin menghabisinya.

"Ayah sedih sekali karena kemarin malam kau tidak ikut makan bersama keluarga," Hiashi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Kemarin malam memangnya kau kemana?"

Kebingungan mulai melanda Hinata. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertayaan dari ayahnya ini. Malam dimana ayahnya mengadakan pesta makan bersama keluarga adalah, saat ia berada di rumah Sasuke karena tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku..ungg..aku.."

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!"

Hinata menghela nafas lega saat mendengar ketukkan dari luar pintu. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit berkelit soal kejadian kemarin dari ayahnya.

Sosok wanita dewasa bertubuh ramping, memasuki ruangan dengan agak canggung saat melihat ke arah Hinata. "Hyuuga-sama, ini laporan yang Anda minta barusan," ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah map berwarna merah pada Hiashi. Setelah membungkukkan badannya hormat dan melemparkan senyuman hangat pada Hinata, ia permisi untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Kita makan ini di luar saja," ajak Hiashi pada puterinya. Ia membawa kotak bekal makan siang dari Hinata di tangannya. Hinata mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah besar Hiashi yang telah terlebih dulu keluar dari ruangan ber-AC tersebut.

Baru ketika sampai di depan pintu lift, keduanya menghentikan langkah. Hiashi menekan tombol lift, dan tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka.

"Ah, Itachi!"

Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan beberapa bunga pajangan yang tersusun manis di tiap sudut ruangan, menolehkan wajahnya ke depan.

Senyum yang sejak awal memang ia paksakan untuk dipajang di depan Hyuuga senior, luntur seketika saat melihat sosok pria yang berjalan keluar lift di depan mereka. Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan guna menahan jeritan akibat keterkejutannya. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar ketika bola mata tajam milik pria tersebut beradu pandang dengannya. Tatapannya tidak berubah, masih sama dinginnya seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Itachi bekerja di perusahaan milik Hyuuga.

"A-ayah.." dengan cepat Hinata menghampiri Hiashi. Menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di belakang tubuh ayahnya. Gelagatnya membuat Hiashi bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" kepalanya menoleh dari balik bahu. Hiashi merasa kemejanya dicengkram kuat oleh anak gadisnya.

Itachi masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya tak henti mengikuti kemana tubuh Hinata menghilang.

"Maaf. Puteriku ini orangnya sedikit pemalu," ujar Hiashi kemudian yang merasa tidak enak hati pada pemuda di depannya. Wajah Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan dan tingkahnya yang aneh, terasa sangat tidak sopan di mata Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu salah mengartikan kalau Hinata merasa malu bila berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya ia gadis yang manja," komentar Itachi singkat.

Hiashi terkekeh tertahan mendengarnya. "Biasanya dia tidak seperti ini," masih dengan mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya, Hiashi menarik tubuh Hinata ke depan, keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sekarang Itachi bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh ketakutan Hinata.

Hiashi segera merogoh ponsel di saku celananya saat benda kecil itu bergetar. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Hinata dan memulai pembicaraan kecil. Sementara Hinata masih menunduk takut sembari meremas ujung kaos tebal berwarna putih favoritnya. Sampai Hiashi kembali datang ke sisinya, Hinata baru bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau turun duluan saja ke bawah dengan Itachi, nanti ayah menyusul ke mobil," ucapan dari Hiashi sangat mengejutkan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya akan membiarkannya sendirian dengan orang jahat seperti ini?

Kilau mutiara Hinata memudar. Ia menahan lengan Hiashi. "Ta-tapi ayah..a-aku..aku…"

"Ayah ada perlu dulu dengan kepala bagian produksi," potong Hiashi sebelum Hinata bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan utuh.

"A-ayah…" bibir Hinata kembali bergumam. Wajah kesedihan terpampang jelas. Hiashi semakin bingung dengan keadaan Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan dan tiba-tiba menangis begitu saja di depannya. Hiashi ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Hinata rasakan. Tapi ia tidak mau bicara kepadanya. Lantas, apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Hinata kembali seperti sedia kala?

Ting!

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti," Hiashi mendorong pelan punggung Hinata saat pintu lift terbuka. Kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruang meeting. Tanpa tahu kalau Hinata sangat ketakutan setengah mati saat pintu lift yang mengurungnya ini benar-benar tertutup.

Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Berduaan saja bersama pria ini benar-benar membuatnya stress. Lehernya serasa dicekik saat itu juga. Hinata membuat gerakkan mundur ke belakang, memojokkan dirinya di sudut lift, menjauh dari pria yang masih memajang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Sepintas bayangan akan perkataan pria di sampingnya ini kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ekor matanya tanpa ragu menjelajahi perawakan pria muda tersebut.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Hinata terlonjak saat Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatapnya yang tengah berdiri gelisah di sudut lift.

"A-aku.." ketakutan mulai menjalari seluruh tubuh Hinata. Ia tidak tahu kalau pria yang berdiri di depannya ini bisa mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Debaran jantungnya semakin keras saat Itachi mendekat ke arahnya. Memerangkap tubuh kecilnya dengan kedua tangan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Kau tahu?" bisik Itachi pelan. Desiran aneh mulai memenuhi perutnya saat sebelah kaki Itachi menyusup diantara paha Hinata yang putih karena dia suka sekali memakai rok. Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat hembusan nafas panas Itachi menerpa kulit wajahnya ketika pemuda itu bicara.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" kali ini tanpa ragu-ragu, tangan kekar Itachi menyampirkan rambut tergerai indigo tersebut ke belakang telinganya yang sudah memerah. Hinata menahan nafas saat sentuhan tangan Itachi jatuh di kulit tengkuknya. Pemuda itu semakin menekankan tubuh kekarnya menghimpit Hinata. Detak jantung Itachi yang teratur begitu terasa melekat di dadanya, menggetarkan tubuhnya. Mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca saat menyadari dirinya sulit bernafas kerena terlampau sesak.

Itachi melonggarkan dasi berwarna biru yang dikenakannya kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Hinata melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Itachi tersenyum memandang wajah pucat Hinata. "Kita mulai sekarang…" bisiknya. Sebelah tangan pemuda Uchiha itu bergerak menyusuri rok Hinata dan meraba paha mulus milik gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Bola mata Hinata melebar "T-tidaaaak!" ia menjerit keras dan mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Itachi menjauh.

BRUG!

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka.

Semula, para pegawai yang tengah menanti untuk menggunakan jasa lift di perusahaan ini, akan segera berhamburan masuk begitu pintu lift terbuka. Tapi begitu melihat pemandangan yang mereka tangkap di depan mata mereka sendiri, niat awal itu segera tertahan begitu saja.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini yang yang terlihat oleh mata mereka semua adalah sosok orang kepercayaan pemimpin tertinggi Hyuuga Corporation–Uchiha Itachi, dengan penampilan berantakkan yang tengah ditindih oleh seorang gadis yang mereka kenal betul merupakan puteri sulung atasan mereka, Hinata-sama. Wajah Hinata yang merah padam, juga tangan Itachi yang melingkari pinggul Hinata, semakin menguatkan dugaan mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dua sosok lajang tersebut.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan melakukannya di tempat umum..." ucap Itachi dengan senyuman yang menggoda. "Lihat! Mereka semua jadi melihat ke arah kita kan jadinya…" Itachi menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. Mata lavendernya membulat saat melihat raut wajah belasan pegawai yang tampak pucat pasi memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau ini…" suara Itachi terdengar lelah. Ia lepaskan pinggul Hinata dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanan, seolah-olah merasa malu.

Dengan cepat Hinata bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. "I-ini…tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" pekik Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. "Ka-kalian salah paham..a-aku…aku.." Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa matanya kembali terasa panas. Ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi melihat para pegawai yang masih saja terdiam membisu di tempat mereka sekarang, Hinata tahu ini akan sia-sia saja. Seberapapun keras Hinata menjelaskan, mereka pasti takkan pernah percaya. Apalagi bukti nyata yang mereka tangkap adalah dirinya yang tengah berada di atas tubuh Itachi. Hinata tak menyangka kalau Itachi akan menjebaknya seperti ini. Ia pikir ini hanya kebetulan saja. Pria ini benar-benar jahat!

Air mata tak bisa dibendung lagi olehnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung berlari keluar lift dan menerobos kumpulan pegawai di depannya. Itachi sudah membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk dan tersenyum kecil karena rencanya menggoda Hinata ternyata berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

"Itachi-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pegawai wanita berambut hitam dengan nada cemas saat menghampiri Itachi.

Itachi tersentak. "Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa," balasnya pendek.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Itachi-san punya hubungan istimewa dengan puteri Hiashi-sama," celetuk pria dengan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Matanya kembali terarah pada pintu kaca perusahaan tempat Hinata berlari keluar tadi.

Bermain dengan Hinata cukup menyenangkan juga.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hinata segera memasuki mobil pribadi-nya yang telah terparkir di depan. Ia duduk di belakang. Kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang bengkak. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia tidak menangis lagi. Yang ada hanya isakkan kecil yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Hinata langsung tersentak saat tahu mobil yang dinaikinya, melaju.

"Tu-tunggu!" pekiknya. "K-kita tunggu dulu ayah.." lanjut Hinata. Tapi bukannya menghentikan mobilnya, si supir malah semakin mempercepat laju jalan mobil yang dikendarainya.

"I-Iruka-san! A-ayah memintaku menunggunya di mobil. K-kita jangan dulu p-pergi!"

Tak ada sahutan dari Iruka.

"I-Iruka-san! K-kau tidak mendengarkanku?" kali ini Hinata sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"A-ayah masih ada di k-kantor.." ucapnya dengan nada cemas. "Ki-kita tunggu-"

"Untuk apa menungguinya?"

Suara ini…jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Kau mau ia merusak kebersamaan kita?" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang–tempat Hinata duduk.

Dengan terbata-bata ia mengucapkan nama pemuda di depannya. "Ss-Sasuke…kun?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung terpekik. "Kita mau kemana! Kita mau kemanaaa!" jeritnya ketakutan sambil meremas kain jok tempatnya duduk. Ia takut Sasuke akan menyakitinya lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Mata gelapnya tak teralihkan dari jalanan beraspal di depannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p>Chap depannya SasuHina. Hehe…Hinata dijadiin piala bergilir!*ditimpuk*<p>

Gomen juga kalau update-nya lama.

Makasih buat: chibi beary, Yuri, sasuhina-caem, Jasmine, Lollytha-chan, anon, minma, Hyou Hyouchiffer, DarkGray-sama, n, , Anime Lover Ya-ha, musume, rqm3490, akira, suka snsd, Yukio Hisa, ika chan, lavender hime chan, Hanachan, Dattebayo Namikaze, Zae-Hime, Nata-chan, Crimson Scarletta, ruthe, SuHi-18, Hoang Tien, RK-Hime, dan Uchiha Yoichi.

Review dari kalian benar-benar menyemangatiku. Arigato!

Mind to review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" lagi-lagi gadis Hyuuga itu bertanya dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Buku jarinya sampai memutih akibat mencengkram erat pada sandaran kursi penumpang di mobil yang semakin lama semakin melaju dengan cepat. Sekarang ini ia sudah tidak duduk senyaman waktu tadi. Tubuhnya sedikit berdiri dengan lutut kanannya bertumpu di bantalan jok berwarna hitam bersih tersebut. Sementara itu, tangannya bergerak sendiri memegang handle pintu mobil—bersiap melompat dari mobil tersebut jika pemuda di depannya masih tidak menghentikan mobilnya juga.

"He-hentikan mobilnya s-sekarang juga!" jeritnya yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Nafas gadis berambut indigo itu terdengar memburu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, ia berkata, "Ka-kalau kau tidak m-menghentikannya juga, a-aku…akan lompat!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ia hafal dengan jelas bagaimana sifat Hinata. Gadis itu penakut. Ya, Hinata sangat penakut. Bahkan saat suasana rumah yang gelap, gadis itu akan lari, berteriak-teriak mencari orang yang bisa ia peluk. Sasuke tahu Hinata hanya menggertak saja, gadis itu takkan pernah berani melakukan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Pemikiran yang seperti itulah yang mendasari Sasuke mengacuhkan puteri Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan lengang di depannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak main-main!" terdengar getaran samar saat Hinata mengatakannya. Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ia sangat benci laki-laki di depannya yang tidak meresponnya sama sekali—bahkan untuk sekadar menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"He-hentikan mobilnya!"

Sasuke masih tidak bereaksi.

"Turunkan a-aku atau…aku a-akan lompat!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu malah semakin memacu mobil yang dikendarainya lebih kencang lagi. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Hinata sekarang. Apa ia masih akan berteriak-teriak untuk melompat, jika Sasuke mengendarakan mobilnya dengan cepat seperti ini? Tidak mungkin, kan? Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat pertama kali ia mengajak gadis itu ngebut bak pembalap professional dengan motor miliknya. Hinata menangis dengan keras sembari memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke dengan keras. Gadis berponi itu baru bisa berhenti menangis saat Sasuke sudah mengucapkan janji tidak akan pernah ngebut-ngebutan lagi.

Sasuke tidak tahu Hinata setengah mati menahan ketakutan akan kecelakaan. Dia takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika Sasuke masih tetap seperti itu. Ya, gadis itu takut bila pemuda yang disayanginya itu terluka.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lain sekarang. Dengan gemetaran, Hinata meraih handle pintu mobil tersebut. Angin kencang menyapa wajahnya tepat ketika pintu mobil sedikit terbuka untuknya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya semaksimal mungkin. Mencoba menggagalkan niat Hinata yang terbilang sangat nekat.

"Hinata, kau jangan macam-macam!" ancam Sasuke diantara konsentrasinya mengendarai mobil. Kepalanya menoleh bergantian pada Hinata di belakangnya dan jalanan di depannya. Ia mulai cemas kalau perkataan Hinata kali ini bukan sekadar gertakkan saja.

"Hentikan mobilnya!"

"Tidak!" balas Sasuke sedikit keras—ia mulai tersulut emosi.

"Aku akan melompat sekarang!"

"Kau akan mati jika melakukannya!"

"Le-lebih baik aku mati!" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, dengan cepat Hinata bergerak keluar—melompat dari mobil.

BRAAAK!

Terdengar bunyi yang sangat keras sesaat setelah tubuh Hinata membentur jalanan beraspal hingga terpental jauh dan berguling ke pinggir jalan. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Cairan pekat merembes dari kepala bersurai indigo itu dan meninggalkan satu warna terang—merah—di atas jalan.

Bola mata Sasuke melebar. Ia yang menyaksikan sendiri dari balik kaca spion bagaimana tubuh Hinata terhempas jauh saat gadis keras kepala itu melompat turun, langsung menghentikan mobilnya saat itu juga.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memukul setir mobil dan menggeram kesal. Serta merta ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Nafasnya terengah-engah memandang pada tubuh yang terkapar cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

.

**Alternate Universe/ Out of Character/ M-rated/ LEMON-lime** **etc.**

.

**.Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Gadis itu sangat mencintaimu?"

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya. Niat awal untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya langsung luntur seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi. Ia tidak langsung menjawab saat itu. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada buku bersampul biru yang terabaikan di sisi ranjang.

Tapi sekali-kali matanya melirik pada Itachi yang masih duduk dengan nyaman di kursi dekat jendela. Kakaknya itu terdiam seakan masih menunggu jawaban dari dirinya.

"Menurutku dia sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Kalau memang seperti itu, memangnya kenapa? Ia sudah ratusan kali mendengar pengakuan cinta dari para gadis yang mengaku tergila-gila padanya. Dan menurutnya hal itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," Sasuke memilih untuk membaca buku di halaman belakang saja. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Apa kau juga mencintainya, Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi suara kakaknya mengusik dan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke terdiam memandang pintu berwarna cokelat yang berjarak lima langkah darinya. Tatapannya nanar. Selalu saja begini. Ia selalu tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Ia mengakui begitu berbedanya Hinata dengan gadis-gadis lain yang selama ini ada di dekatnya. Hinata…bagaimana ia menjelaskannya? Gadis itu begitu indah dan istimewa. Selalu saja membuat jiwanya bergolak saat ia berada di sampingnya. Tak pernah ia rasakan hal yang serupa seperti ini dengan mantan-mantannya yang lain.

Hinata memang puteri Hyuuga Hiashi. Puteri dari orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak membencinya? Ia benci orang itu! Sangat benci!

Dan Sasuke sudah melampiaskan rasa bencinya pada puteri kandung pria Hyuuga tersebut. Seharusnya ia merasa senang kan? Tapi kenapa malah ia yang merasakan kesakitan?

Sejujurnya ia paling benci dengan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan yang berlebihan hanya akan mempersulit keadaan. Ia tidak tahu jelas perasaan macam apa itu. Benar-benar sulit diutarakan oleh kata-kata. Tapi dari sekian banyak rasa kebencian yang ia punya, hanya satu yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa kecewa.

Ia…benci kenapa malah Hinata yang terlahir menjadi puteri Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar memenuhi kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk waktu yang agak lama. Kemudian menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit agak berat.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hanya bisikkan itu yang terdengar saat Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke terdiam mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Itachi saat itu. Kalau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, apalagi orang lain?<p>

Tapi jika memang Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Hinata, kenapa saat itu ia malah membawa gadis berambut gelap ini ke rumah sakit kemudian memindahkannya ke rumahnya sendiri? Dan kenapa juga ia malah mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuh gadis tersebut? Jika ia memang membencinya, seharusnya ia tinggalkan saja Hinata seorang diri terkapar tidak berdaya di jalanan—bukan malah menolongnya. Lagipula Hinata sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia lebih baik mati saja saat itu juga.

Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkannya. Jiwanya ikut menjerit ketika melihat Hinata terlempar dengan begitu kerasnya ke jalanan beraspal. Kenapa gadis ini begitu bodohnya sampai melakukan hal nekat seperti itu?

Tanpa disadarinya, pikiran Sasuke menerawang ke beberapa saat menyenangkan ketika ia masih bersama Hinata. Dirapikannya poni panjang yang terulur menutupi kelopak matanya yang bulat. Dibelainya lembut pipi putih yang sekarang tercetak jelas goresan-goresan luka akibat terhantam kasarnya aspal. Tatapannya sendu memandangi Hinata yang masih belum juga membuka kelopak matanya meski gadis itu sudah tertidur lebih dari dua hari.

Sejak membawanya ke rumah sakit, Hinata tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman. Oleh karena itu Sasuke lebih memilih membawa Hinata pulang karena menganggap rumah sakit tersebut tidak kompeten dalam menangani pasien. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka mengatakan kalau tidak ada luka yang serius pada tubuh Hinata, tapi kenapa hingga sekarang Hinata belum bangun-bangun juga?

Sasuke tersentak saat melihat gerakkan kecil di jemari lentik Hinata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya tubuh Hinata merespon sejak kecelakaan yang ia alami.

Bola mata cerah itu terbuka untuknya. Mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, membuat Sasuke yang duduk di kursi sampingnya segera menyiapkan diri saat melihat reaksi Hinata nanti.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata bergumam saat melihat wajah orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya adalah milik Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap wajah kusut pemuda itu sebentar saja. Pandangannya kembali lurus, menatap langit-langit kamar yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk saat ini. Oleh karenanya, pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam saja.

"K-kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" pandangan matanya tak terarah pada Sasuke, melainkan tetap pada langit-langit kamar. "Kenapa t-tidak biarkan aku m-mati saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan suaranya yang semakin bergetar. Ia mencengkram selimut tebal yang menutupi kakinya. Sasuke bisa melihat adanya bias-bias kesedihan di mata bening milik gadis itu.

"Bukankah k-kau sangat membenci ayahku dan juga…a-aku?"

Sasuke tak mampu mengalihkan matanya ketika Hinata menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. Sesaat, tatapan mata mereka berbenturan. Sasuke segera berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk tadi dan berhasil menguasai dirinya. Hinata masih tetap memandanginya.

"Kenapa…k-kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?"

Lirihan gadis berambut panjang itu kembali terdengar saat Sasuke berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut—langkahnya tertahan di tempat.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, pemuda itu menjawab, "Kau sendiri juga sudah tahu kan alasannya."

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia menunduk sedih. Tentu saja ia tahu kenapa pemuda yang dicintainya itu bisa berubah menjadi jahat seperti ini.

Tapi Hinata belum bisa menerimanya. Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda Uchiha ini sepenuh hati. Sasuke adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Orang yang telah mengubah kehidupan awalnya yang penuh kesedihan dan kurangnya rasa cinta—karena kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya yang selalu sibuk di kantor.

Sasuke telah memberi warna dalam kehidupannya yang monoton. Pemuda itu mengajarinya menabung, membawanya berkeliling kota dan mengingatkan padanya bahwa kehidupannya jangan hanya terus-menerus diisi dengan setumpuk hafalan dan rumus-rumus. Kadang, hidup itu juga harus dinikmati dengan bersantai.

"Apa kau s-sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?" tanya gadis itu. "Sebelum kita sama-sama be-bertemu?"

Sejenak tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Hinata pun sempat ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Iya," balas pemuda yang masih diam berdiri di tempatnya. "Aku sudah merencanakannya dari dulu. Sebelum kita bertemu. Aku hanya berpura-pura di depanmu saja. Sejak awal aku memang sudah merencanakan ini semua."

Kepalan tangannya mengeras di sisi tubuhnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja apa yang dikatakannya itu tidak benar.

Ia bertemu dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya saat ia sedang berada di kampus. Pertama kali, Sasuke merasa bahwa hal itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan saja. Tapi lambat laun, semakin seringnya mereka berjumpa dan berinteraksi, Sasuke merasakan ada perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya. Perasaan yang nyaman saat dekat bersamanya. Gadis itu ramah dan baik sekali—seperti ibunya. Tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu mengeluhkan dirinya yang jarang sekali bicara. Sama seperti kakaknya, ia memang sering kehilangan mood untuk bicara bila sedang kesal atau sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi Hinata begitu pengertian. Gadis itu tetap membalasnya dengan senyuman meski terkadang sering ia abaikan.

Semuanya berakhir seketika saat Itachi berhasil menemukan orang yang mereka cari-cari selama ini. Orang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibu mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa nama marga yang pria itu pakai sama persis dengan nama Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan setelah tahu kenyataannya, tangannya hanya bisa bergetar saat meraih bingkai foto seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang mengamit lengan pemuda berkemeja hitam—Hinata dan dirinya—yang tersimpan manis di meja belajarnya.

Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke dihadapkan pada pilihan berat. Ia mencintai Hinata. Tapi rasa bencinya pada Hiashi sudah membuatnya gelap mata. Meski tahu Hinata tidak bisa disalahkan untuk hal ini, setidaknya ia bisa puas menikmati wajah Hiashi yang sangat menderita ketika melihat puterinya juga menderita.

Sementara itu, di sisi Hinata, ia sangat terpukul atas pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Padahal ia begitu mencintai Sasuke dan tetap menyangkal kalau sekarang ini ia sedang bermimpi buruk dan suatu saat akan terbangun dan menemukan Sasuke-nya yang dulu duduk di sampingnya.

"K-kau bohong!" tuntut Hinata.

"Aku tidak bohong," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

Cukup! Hinata sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

Dengan gerakkan tubuh yang masih bergetar menahan sakit akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya, Hinata beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari memeluk pinggang pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"A-aku sangat mencintaimu dan selamanya kita akan tetap hidup bersama, i-itu yang s-sering kau ucapkan padaku, S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata terisak kencang di punggung tegap milik Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia begitu mencintai Sasuke dan bersumpah akan memaafkan semua yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan padanya, asalkan pemuda ini bisa kembali seperti Sasuke yang dikenalnya dulu dan melupakan dendamnya pada Hiashi.

Sasuke menahan nafas saat kedua lengan Hinata merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat. Ia harus menghentikan emosinya saat ini.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman Hinata di perutnya. Tanpa menoleh dan berkata sepatah kata pun, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

BRAAAK

Hinata menahan pintu kamar dengan telapak tangannya sesaat sebelum Sasuke sempat meraih handle pintu kamarnya. Obsidian gelap milik Sasuke bergerak menatap Hinata yang menunduk dengan menumpukkan tangan kanannya di depan pintu—menahan pemuda itu untuk keluar dari kamar.

BRAAAK

Kembali lagi suara keras terdengar. Kali ini bukan berasal dari tangan Hinata yang menahan pintu, melainkan suara tubuh Hinata yang berbenturan dengan pintu kamar saat dengan gerakkan cepat Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil gadis tersebut dan menabrakkannya cukup keras pada pintu.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena menahan sakit yang kembali menyerang kuat sekujur tubuhnya saat Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya ke pintu kamar. Ia mencoba membuka matanya. Sasuke sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan masing-masing telapak tangannya yang kekar berada di samping kepalanya. Pemuda itu menatapnya kesal. Udara panas yang dihasilkan dari pemuda itu saat menghembuskan nafasnya begitu terasa di kulit wajahnya.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi yang menyerang kembali dirinya. Mati-matian ia menahan hasrat untuk menyentuh Hinata saat pertama kali ia menjemput Hinata di Hyuuga Corp. Ia sudah berusaha menghindar, tapi gadis ini malah terus memancingnya. Semakin mengacaukan fikirannya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan memagut bibir mungil gadis itu dengan kuat. Bibir yang terlihat basah walau tanpa lipstick, selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Telapak tangannya menekan belakang kepala berambut indigo di depannya semakin dekat.

Sejenak tak ada reaksi dari Hinata. Diulangnya mengulum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk bertautan. Tapi lidah gadis itu masih tetap diam bersembunyi di rongga mulutnya. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Ia tatap wajah bersemu Hinata kemudian berpindah mengecupi bahu putih gadis di hadapannya. Mengecup berulang kali. Dari bahu bibirnya merayap ke leher. Kecupan panas dan gigitan liar sebagai ungkapan luapan birahi yang mendera tubuhnya. Sesekali lidahnya dijulurkan untuk menjilat kerongkongan gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menghentikan perlakuan Sasuke di lehernya. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat semakin menarik karena bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi lehernya yang jenjang.

Setelah berhasil membuat leher Hinata basah dan memerah, bibir itu kembali menyusuri bagian dagu, rahang dan pipi bulat Hinata. Sasuke menjilat bagian luka yang merusak kesempurnaan kulit wajah Hinata. Dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar menahan nikmat ketika ia mencicipi bibir gadis di depannya yang ia lumat dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa semakin frustasi karena bagian bawahnya menjadi semakin keras, Sasuke meraih pinggang Hinata karena tak sanggup lagi mengendalikan tekanan darah yang memenuhi urat-urat di organ intimnya.

Hinata menjerit. Bola matanya melebar saat merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah pahanya tinggi-tinggi. Hingga sekarang ia hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki. Hinata meringis menahan rasa sakit sebab paha adalah bagian tubuhnya yang terbentur cukup keras saat ia mengalami kecelakaan dan hingga saat ini, pahanya masih terasa ngilu bila digerakkan.

Segaris bagian basah yang tercetak di permukaan celana dalam gadis itu tertangkap oleh mata liar Sasuke saat rok pendek Hinata tersingkap seluruhnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Pemuda bermata gelap itu menyisipkan jari telunjuknya ke balik celana dalam yang menutupi daerah terintim gadis itu, lalu menariknya ke samping.

Sasuke kembali menahan nafas saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Melihat milik Hinata yang baru empat hari yang lalu selaput perawannya direnggut paksa olehnya sendiri, berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir-desir penuh hasrat. Ia sudah sangat ingin merasakan kembali bagian tubuhnya yang terbenam kuat dalam kelembutan tubuh bagian bawah milik Hinata yang sempit itu. Nafasnya mendengus-dengus tak teratur. Dengan terburu-buru, ia mendorong pinggulnya memasuki Hinata.

"Itttaaaiiii!"

Sasuke melihat setetes air bening jatuh dari sudut mata Hinata saat ia melakukan penetrasi. Ia memagut bibir gadis itu sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin dalam dan bergerak semakin cepat menghunjami rongga kewanitaan Hinata sampai membuat gadis itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Ia menghentikan hentakan pinggulnya dan berdiri kejang setelah merasakan mulut rahim gadis itu tersentuh oleh miliknya.

Hinata mendesah tertahan. Dari mulutnya keluar kabut-kabut putih saat ia mencoba menghembuskan nafas melalui mulutnya. Ia ingin sekali menutup pahanya, tapi gerakannya tertahan oleh telapak tangan kekar yang memegangi pahanya itu. Hinata ingin berontak dari Sasuke, tapi kedua lututnya terasa goyah, seolah kehilangan sendi.

"Ahh! Ah! Ahh!"

Jeritan Hinata kembali terdengar ketika merasakan Sasuke kembali menghunjami dirinya. Ia menggeliatkan pinggulnya untuk menahan cairan hangat yang terasa ingin mengalir keluar dari selangkangannya. Gadis itu terpaksa berjinjit karena desakkan Sasuke yang seolah membelah dirinya. Kedua tangan putihnya dengan erat merangkul leher Sasuke. Ia mencoba menggantung di leher lelaki itu. Semakin lama lengan yang merangkul itu semakin ketat. Hinata melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang saat pinggul Sasuke menembus dalam bagian tersensitifnya.

"A-aku…tidak bisa berhentiii…" bisik pemuda itu dengan suara agak berat—menahan desahannya.

Di tengah hentakkan yang semakin cepat, Sasuke membenamkan wajah berkeringatnya di balik tulang selangka milik Hinata, kemudian berpindah menjilati bibir mungil gadisnya. Jilatan yang lahap! Basah. Berliur. Jilatan yang membuat Hinata terpaksa memejamkan mata meresapi kenikmatan yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke mulai merasakan lidah panas gadis itu bergerak-gerak. Tidak hanya pasrah menyusup seperti tadi, akan tetapi ia mulai bergerak membelit dan balas mengisap. Telapak tangan besar milik Sasuke menekan pinggang Hinata semakin mendekat, sementara pinggulnya tetap ia putar dengan cepat.

"Hah! Hah! Hahh!"

Cairan berwarna putih kental merembes dan menetes pelan menggenangi lantai kamar. Lutut Hinata terasa lemas seketika. Panasnya birahi membuat pori-pori di sekujur tubuh mereka menjadi terbuka. Butir-butir keringat mulai merembes dari pori-pori kulitnya. Semakin sering pemuda itu menyentuh rongga kewanitaannya, semakin banyak pula keringat merembes di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Nafasnya beberapa kali terhenti setiap kali pangkal pahanya berbenturan dengan pangkal paha pemuda itu.

"Hhhn!"

Rintihan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin cepat menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya. Meningkatkan kecepatannya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia berusaha menahan nafas untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa mampu untuk melakukan hal itu—memuaskan Hinata. Dan sebagai balasannya, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

Gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun itu membuka kelopak matanya dengan susah payah. Bola mata lavendernya seolah ditutupi kabut basah dan terlihat mengkilat. Ia tak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Kaku. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Mulutnya setengah terbuka megap-megap menghirup udara. Ia mencoba menurunkan pahanya, tapi tetap saja pemuda di depannya ini akan segera mengangkatnya kembali.

"Shh…" Sasuke mendesah. Setelah menghirup udara yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, ia menunduk. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan…

"Aarrgghh..!" raung Sasuke keras sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya sedalam-dalamnya pada milik Hinata. Kedua pinggul yang tengah bersatu itu bergetar. Nafas tertahan. Dan keringat mereka bercampur menjadi satu.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan paha Hinata, dan secara refleks, tubuh gadis itu langsung merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai. Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke pintu kamar, nafasnya terdengar memburu dan tidak beraturan. Bibir Uchiha yang biasa berwarna merah itu, kali ini terlihat pucat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat Hinata yang terduduk di bawahnya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Hinata. Ia kecupi kelopak mata Hinata yang basah dan mengangkat tubuh yang gemetar itu naik ke atas ranjang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hyuuga-sama, saya mendapat laporan dari RS. Konoha kalau dua hari yang lalu Hinata-sama masuk ke rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan!"

Tak ada yang lebih membuat Hiashi terkejut selain ini. Puteri kandungnya itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi dua hari yang lalu. Berbagai cara telah ia gunakan untuk mencari Hinata yang hilang. Hinata menghilang pada saat mereka berniat makan di luar bersama. Pada hari itu ia meminta Hinata turun terlebih dahulu dengan Itachi karena ia ada keperluan penting dengan bagian produksi. Ia sudah bertanya pada Itachi. Tapi Itachi mengaku hanya menemani Hinata sampai pintu lift keluar saja. Selanjutnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi saat Hinata keluar dari pintu utama Hyuuga Corp.

Begitu juga dengan Iruka—supir pribadinya—yang tak sadarkan diri setelah ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang dan membuangnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Orang asing itu membawa lari mobilnya begitu saja. Dan siapa yang tahu kalau ada beberapa pegawai Hiashi yang melihat mobil pribadi milik pimpinannya itu terparkir manis tepat di depan Hyuuga Corp dan sempat melihat Hinata naik ke mobil tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, segera siapkan mobil untukku. Kita harus ke rumah sakit-"

"Tapi Hinata-sama sudah tidak ada di sana lagi," potong Kurenai—sekretarisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"RS. Konoha melaporkan kalau Hinata-sama dibawa pergi oleh seorang pemuda yang terus memaksa agar Hinata-sama dibawa pulang saja olehnya."

Hiashi menggeram. "Siapa pemuda itu?"

Itachi yang sedari tadi juga ada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sekarang ia jadi tahu kalau ini adalah perbuatan adiknya. Beberapa hari ini ia memang tidak pulang dan juga tidak bertemu dengan adiknya itu karena terbawa repot atas hilangnya Hinata.

"Dalam daftar rumah sakit, namanya tercantum sebagai…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Pandangannya kini teralih pada Itachi yang masih terdiam menatap keluar jendela ruangan Hiashi dengan tatapan yang kosong.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>Yepyep! Akhirnya bisa apdet fic ini juga. Berhubung banyak banget yang nanyain, ini…Wana update :) Hehehe…Oke, mungkin ini adalah fic terakhir yang Wana update sebelum hiatus. Hiks…liburan, liburan, aku butuh liburan lagi! DX<p>

Makasih banget buat: Hanyou Dark, Sora Bee, Uchiha Fany-chan, SuHi-18, Moku-Chan, sasuhina-caem, RK-Hime, GK, Yukio Hisa, rqm3490, Mery-chan, chibi beary, Lollytha-chan, SS, , Mamoka, lavender hime chan, Azzahra's shapprine, Hyou Hyouchiffer, musume, DarkGray-Sama, akira, Kyucute14, melly, Cerminan dirimu, musume, fujichan

Mind to review?


End file.
